


Owning Him

by manuhale13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Stiles, Teasing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a job as an assistant to the handsome CEO Derek Hale of Hale Industries. eventually falls for him not knowing that Derek has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new at this so try to ignore the mistakes. hope you enjoy. :) this in no way depicts how BDSM works okay!? Its just kinky smut and fluff i wrote for fun. read it, dont read it, like it, hate it; do whatever you want to do but PLEASE! DONT COMPARE IT TO 50 SHADES! happy reading! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not based on 50 shades. XD please don't compare it to that. Its just fluff and smut I wrote for fun. Also the dynamics interest me but I do not have any practical knowledge on that stuff. So apologies if there is something wrong. Hope you enjoy. c: Thankyou for reading. ♡♡♡

Stiles was practically running on the street. He had an interview today and he didn't want to be late. First impression is the last impression. Also it was a great opportunity for him and he didn't want to lose it. He flailed through the street before finally reaching the the door. He checked his watch. Thankfully, he wasn't late.

He went to the receptionist's desk. There was a blond with curly hair and a mischievous look in her eyes. He went to her for inquiries. "Hey, I'm Stiles Stilinski. I'm here for an interview."   
  
"Please wait for a few moments while I check. Yeah, you do have a interview Mr. Stilinski. Pleass go to 5th floor. Search for Laura Hale's office. You won't have trouble finding her office. If you do, ask someone there. They will help you."   
  
"Okay. Thankyou." Stiles went to the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor. When he got there, he searched for Laura's office. It was not very far from the lift. He opened the door and asked the permission to enter.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.  
  
Stiles entered the office. Laura Hale was possibly in her early thirties. She had an air of authority around herself. She looked at him and gestured him to sit.   
  
"So, you are Stiles Stilinski."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Lets get on with this interview. Shall we?"  
  
The interview went surprisingly well. "Well you don't have much work experience but your academic report is very impressive. I think I'll give you a shot. But this will be temporary. If your work is impressive you will be hired on a permanent basis. As you are aware you have to work as an assistant to my brother Derek."   
  
"Yes. I won't disappoint you. I'll try my best". Stiles was much relieved that he got the job. He was doing a victory dance in his mind.   
  
"Okay, you can join from tomorrow."   
  
They discussed the pay scale and then Stiles left the building grinning from ear to ear. Tomorrow it begins.

Stiles was humming next day while he got ready for his first day at work. He wore a black trouser with a plane light blue shirt. Unlike yesterday, he was right on time. He went to office and searched for the office he was supposed to work at. After awhile he found Derek Hale's office. He knocked and waited for reply. A manly yet somehow soothing voice replied "Come in" He opened the door and HOLY SHIT!   
  
There was a man dressed in a well-tailored, elegant navy blue three piece suit who would definitely make handsomest of model jealous without even trying to. He had eyes that couldn't be pinned down to a single color. There was an outer ring of beautiful green and an inner ring of warm brown. He had the most perfect nose Stiles had ever seen and sharp, chiseled features. He had well kept dark stubble that added to that dark look of his. Stiles was damned.

"You must be Stiles."  
  
"Yes sir. I will be your assistant from today."   
  
"Hmm. Please come inside, I will let you know about the work that you are supposed to do." Stiles swallowed and went near him. He has always been slightly interested in some guys but suddenly he was _very_ interested in his boss. This was not good. Also he totally was out of Stiles' league. He probabbly already had some curvy, blonde, celebrity girlfriend. Something Stiles would never be. Stiles sighed inwardly and tried to concentrate on the what his boss was saying rather than those lips.

♥♡♥♡♥

Derek Hale was a hard worker and so was expected from his employees. It took a while but Stiles got used to it. Derek was very demanding and expected nothing but perfection. It just added to the hotness. Stiles was crushing on him badly. In between the work, he would always take time staring at his boss.  
  
He had probably memorized every curve, every line of that face. Five months passed like this. Sometimes Derek would look at him while he did that. But his face remained void and he would quickly go back to whatever work he was doing then. Moreover, he never said anything about that Stiles. So, even though he was caught many times, he was safe. Until one day. Derek asked him to stay a bit longer. Only said that he wanted to discuss something. Stiles was getting very curious and anxious. Finally, when the office was almost empty, he went to Derek's office.

Derek was wearing his shirt, vest and tie while the coat was on back of his chair. "Have a seat"  
  
Stiles did as he was told so. His heart was beating very fast with nervousness and curiosity. Derek quietely studied him for a while. "So, do you want me?"  
  
Stiles was taken aback with the bluntness of the question. He paled even more and swallowed nervously. He couldn't find the words to reply. Derek looked at him dangerously which shouldn't be this hot and continued "You think I didn't notice how you kept staring at me. You are not as subtle as you think or probably you just don't care. Hmm? Now I asked you a question and you are supposed to answer that. Do you want me?"   
  
Stiles swallowed again and finally answered "Yes, I do"   
  
Derek smiled, just a small sexy curve of his lips. "Good to know the feeling is mutual. But there is stuff about me I would like you to know. If you are interested, come with me to my apartment and we'll talk about it now. So, what is it gonna be?" Stiles nodded and said "I wanna do it. I'll go" Derek got up, put on his coat over his shoulders and gestured Stiles to follow. Stiles followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek lead Stiles to his black Camaro and motioned him to get inside. As soon as Stiles was inside, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. This was not how he imagined his day to be. Derek drove back to his apartment. Stiles peeked a look at him every now and then but Derek's face always remained expressionless. They reached the apartment and Stiles followed him without a word.

The apartment was as luxurious and posh as Stiles had expected. Derek motioned him to sit on the couch. Derek put his coat at the chair nearby and removed his tie and vest and opened few buttons making Stiles' mouth water at the sight of slight dusting of hair on his chest. Derek went to the kitchen and brought two beers. He came and sat beside Stiles and gave him one. They started drinking and after some time Stiles began the conversation. "So. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Well, do you know about BDSM?"   
  
"None practical knowledge but I am aware of it. Umm, I also have seen porn in that... category. So yeah i know about it."  
  
"Thats good to know because I am a Dominant. I'm sure you are aware with that term. I'm not forcing you to have that sort of relationship with me. I am interested even if you refuse to that. But I didnot want to keep anything from you." Derek finished and looked at stiles expectantly.   
  
Huh. Dominant. It kind of suited him. Stiles can do with that. It was nothing but another turn-on. He would love being dominated by Derek. Stiles smiled a little and said "Okay! Let's do it" Derek looked at him sternly. "Well, we would have to discuss limits and preferences. Its not possible for you to know at once what you will be into and what not. But I still need to know what comes under 'absolute no' for you. And you need to know about mine. I will talk about every scene before we do it and you will tell me if you are not okay with anything. Conversation is very important in this."   
  
"Okay. That sounds good. I mean I am new to this. It will take time to get used to it. I cant tell you about my entire list of preferences but I can let you know what I don't want. Like no cutting with knives and all that, no exchange of bodily fluids except saliva and come, no third partner involved."   
  
"Hmm, very good. Its totally fine by me. Now, as far as preferences. I can give you suggestions and you can let me know whether you are okay with them or not. Also we can try stuff and if you are uncomfortable you can safe word and we won't be trying that. Hmm?"   
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I can work with that." Stiles nodded.   
  
"I'm not into blood-play, breath-play or scat play. What do feel about being bounded?"   
  
"Hmm, I can do with that. I guess. And I have no problem with toys."   
  
"Good. What about blindfold?"   
  
"That will be okay too"   
  
"Erotic spanking?"   
  
Stiles blushed at hearing that and nodded. "Umm, yes. But I'm not that into pain. Don't go into hardcore stuff right away, okay? I mean paddles and all that."   
  
Derek chuckled at that showing his bunny teeth. Cute. "Don't worry. I'll start slow. I know you are new to this." Stiles smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally smut. hope you enjoy. thanks for reading. :D

"Also. I'm clean and have medical records to prove it. What about you?"   
  
"Yes I am clean too. I took them recently." "Thats good. I'll take your word for it. Just one more thing before we get started. Your safe word. What will it be? We will also use traffic system. Green means everything is alright, yellow for slowing down and talking about it, and red to stop."   
  
"Okay. My safe word will be lacrosse."   
  
"Very good. Now go to the bedroom and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute." Stiles' heart started beating even faster and he left for the bedroom. He sat on the bed and waited for Derek to come.

♥♡♥♡♥

Derek waited a while on the couch. His usually did scenes at clubs or his playroom. But then, they were trained ones. Stiles was different and had no practical knowledge about it. He didnot want to overwhelm him. He would have to start very slowly and carefully with him. Bedroom was more appropriate for it rather than his playroom.   
  
Finally Derek got up and left for the bedroom. Stiles was sitting on the bed and it was evident that he was nervous. Derek walked towards him and Stiles kept staring at him, eyes wide, and he kept licking his lips nervously. He got off the bed when Derek reached near him. Derek cupped his face and started kissing him gently. It was slow and deep, exploring. After sometime he increased the intensity of the kiss. Now it was tongues, and teeth. Full of raw passion. He had cupped Stiles' face gently in his hands which was complete opposite of his tongue ravaging Stiles' mouth. It was easily the best kiss Stiles ever had.  
  
When they finally managed to break the kiss, they were both breathless and panting. Derek started opening buttons on Stiles' shirt while his eyes remained locked with him. When he took off the shirt, he pushed Stiles on the bed.   
  
Forcing Stiles to lie on the bed, he pinned Stiles' hand above his head and started kissing and nipping at the white column of Stiles' neck. He licked and kissed his way to the shoulder and back again. Stiles was literally melting at the sweet torture of Derek's mouth. Derek bit and sucked at the part where his neck met his shoulder creating a bruise. He then laved at that part with his tongue, soothing the bite. He repeated same process many times, creating a series of hickeys from his neck to shoulder. Stiles was a writhing mess under ministrations of his mouth. He leaned back to admire his work and smiled at himself contended with his work.  
  
He kissed Stiles again. It was a lot faster, messier and impatient this time. While kissing Stiles, his hands roamed downwards to unbuckle Stiles' belt. With expert fingers he took off the belt and then he pushed his pants and underwear down. He had to break the kiss to take them off completely. He resumed kissing Stiles after that. Then he started kissing down Stiles' torso. He stopped at one nipple to kiss and suck . Stiles mewled and moaned at that. He bit gently while his hand was pinching and tormenting the other one. Stiles was definitely very sensitive there. He was afraid he would come untouched if Derek kept doing that.

"Since it is your first time, you can come whenever you want to." Stiles was relieved but he wanted to hold as long as possible. Derek got up and started stripping. Stiles' eyes were roaming hungrily over the taut and chiseled muscles on Derek's chest. He was ruined for life. After taking off his shirt, he took off his pants and boxers. He reached for the bedside table and opened a drawer. He took out a bottle of lube. He leaned back and admired Stiles for a little. "Open your legs."   
  
Stiles blushed at the bluntness of that and did so. Derek opened the lube and coated his fingers generously. Stiles was nervous because he had never been in relation with a guy. Derek teased his finger around the rim for a little before he finally pushed in. It felt kind of weird at first. But after awhile he got usefd to it. After sometime he added a second finger and scissored them. It definitely took some getting used to but then it was exquisite. Suddenly two fingers were replaced by three and Stiles was moaning mess by now. When Derek took them off, Stiles whined at the loss. Derek positioned his cock and then looked at Stiles "I'm gonna enter now. Stop me if it hurts." Stiles nodded being incapable of using words at the moment. Derek entered just a bit and gave him time to get used to it. It burned with stretch. Derek pushed at once and Stiles' breath stopped.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asked while stilling. "Yeah. Just gimme a minute. Woah!" Derek nodded and started kissing and licking at the pulse point. Stiles started mewling at that. Then, he started entering more and gently moving in and out. The burn was now diminished to mere uncomfort that was diminishing with each thrust. Soon it paved to pleasure Stiles had never felt before. He wrapped his legs aroud Derek and was trying to pull him closer.   
  
"Derek, I'm not gonna break. You can move faster." Stiles complained at the slow pace.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes Derek! Stop talking and just fuck me harder."   
  
Derek chuckled. He never thought he will be having such a mouthy sub. Well he was not his sub yet but in future he might be. He liked that thought. He crashed their lips quieting him immediately. He started thrusting hard and fast. After changing the angles for a few times, he finally found what he was looking for. He kept kissing Stiles, swallowing his moans. Stiles scratched his back with blunt nails. He was writhing and every nerve in his body was a live wire. Finally arching his back he came, with Derek's name on his lips. Derek followed with thrusts. He slipped out, cleaned them and joined Stiles on bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting recently. I had exams. :( Just hoping you would enjoy the upcoming ones. Thanks for the bookmarks and kudos. ♥ it is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

Stiles woke up to a comforting warm body pressed next to him. It had been a long time since he wok up with someone. He opened his eyes to a smiling Derek. He looked calm and happy. Stiles' heart warmed at that. "Hey beautiful" Stiles said smiling lazily and Derek blushed at that. Now that was incredibly cute. He never thought someone like Derek could be made to blush with just a few words.

He cupped Derek's face and kissed him. It was gentle and chaste. "Morning". After that Derek kissed his forehead and went to bathroom. After sometime he came back and opened his closet. Well one of them anyways. He slipped into a pair of boxer briefs and then sweat pants. And then a white wife beather. He got some more clothes and gave them to Stiles. "There is a spare brush in the bathroom. Wear these. I'll make some coffee". When he left Stiles finally made it out of bed and went to bathroom for his morning duties. He was still sore from the night before and that he was constantly reminded of that while walking.

When he came to kitchen in Derek's slightly bigger clothes, he was making eggs. Stiles' stomach growled because he didn't have dinner last night. Derek looked at him and smiled. A small, private smile that was reserved for moments like these. "How would you like your coffee?"   
  
"With cream and sugar." Derek added cream and sugar to one cup and only sugar in the other one. Stiles made a mental note of that. He passed the cup to Stiles and started drinking his in between preparing the eggs. He finished them rather quickly. Stiles was hungrier than he thought.   
  
"Umm, I gotta go now or I'll be late at the office."   
  
"Yeah. Youu can go change into your clothes. You will find them in bedroom. I folded them this morning" Stiles nodded and went to bedroom to change into his clothes. When he went back to kitchen, Derek was still eating his breakfast. At his sight, he got up and followed Stiles to the door. "See you at the office Stiles".   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can't wait for that." Derek laughed and kissed him again. He tasted like the eggs and the coffee and something distinctly Derek. Stiles smiled into the kiss. When he finally let go, they exchanged their goodbyes and Stiles left with a huge smile splitting his face.

When he reached the office Derek was already there. He was more relaxed and at ease than he was other days. He smiled as soon as he saw Stiles. Stiles grinned back at him. Life was exceptionally good now.

Days passed like that. He was almost used to sleeping at Derek's every night. Their relationship was getting better and stronger. Derek made sure they had dinner before indulging in their scenes no matter how impatient and handsy Stiles got. One day, after they finished the dinner, Derek broght a small box wrapped in elegant teal colored wrapping paper as a gist for him. Stiles was genuinly surprised. "Okay. Umm Derek! What is that for?"   
  
"Just open it and I would explain." Inside was a beautiful platinum chain. It was neither too thick nor too thin, just the right side. But what caught his attention was the small pendant in that. It was a platinum pendant with two initials intricately joined together. The intials were 'D' and 'S'. They were joined so intimately and beautifully that Stiles felt awed. "Wow, its beautiful." Derek smiled.   
  
"As much as I would like put my collar around your neck, I'm not sure you are ready for that. Also, you may not be comfortble wearing that in public. So I thought a chain instead of that. And yes those are our initials. I'm glad you liked it." Stiles cupped his face and kissed him hard while straddling him.   
  
When he slipped on the chain, he felt closer to Derek. That night was one of the most memorable night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a long time. thank you all for the kudos. ♡♡♡ this one is basically shameless smut. :D hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- bottom Derek. Skip if you're not into that.

Stiles rarely slept in his own house. Almost all the time, he ennded up at Derek's bedroom or his playroom. This night was not any different.

He was blind folded and tied up at the four foster bed in Derek's playroom. His hands were tied, not too tight but still restricting every movement of his,when he tried to touch Derek. His eyes were covered with a black silk scarf that kind of frustrated him because he was not able to look at Derek. Still, he was enjoying it because he never knew what would happen to him next. He was at total mercy of Derek and that was thrill of it. Derek had not talked about it saying this was a surprise. And then asked him a million times to safeword if something bugs him. 

Derek was kissing along his neck and shoulders. He presently has latched his mouth at the place where his neck and shoulder joined and was busy sucking a mark. Stiles knew by now that Derek loved marking his body. Derek said that his skin was very pale and the marks would bloom beautifully.   
  
Derek moved down to suck and nibble at one of the nipples. When the bud hardened attached a nipple clamp making Stiles hiss. The tightness was perfectly balanced. He repeated the same thing to the other one. They were causing exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure.

He moved down on Stiles placing butterfly kisses here and there. He ignored Stiles' cock altogether and started kissing and licking his inner thighs. Stiles whimered and moaned "Please D..."   
  
"Please what baby?"   
  
"Touch me!" Stiles whimered.   
  
"But I am touching you. Aren't I?"   
  
Stiles whined at that and then begged. "Please touch my cock Derek. Please..." Derek moved up and kissed him on the mouth. "Shh baby. Just wait a little more." Stiles nodded at that incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Derek moved down on him again kissing and licking. He prepared himself during that, now thrusting three fingers into his hole.

He then spread Stiles thighs and started opening him up. After being satisfied, he got a vibrator and pushed it inside Stiles in one go. Stiles moaned loudly at that. He started the toy and made sure Stiles' prostaste was receiving every vibration. He knew his boy won't last longer now. He straddled Stiles hips and sunk down on his dick at once. Stiles screamed at that. It was overwhelming. It was too much. He won't last a single second now. Then Derek started kissing him and riding his dick slowly. "Shh baby. I know its hard. But don't you dare come now!" Stiles whimpered and then Derek increased his speed. He was biting into Derek's lips to stop himself from coming. Derek was riding him hard and he was holding on to dear life so he won't come. Finally Derek said "Come for me. Now!" Saying that he removed the clamps. This caused the blod to flow back and Stiles arched into Derek. Screaming while he came. Derek was coming above him panting hard. When Stiles came back Derek was lying exausted above him. Still panting. After a few moments Derek got off and removed his blind fold and restraints. When he opened his eyes Derek was smiling down at him. "Hey baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Just a little something. Stiles and Derek are lying on bed just talking. and snuggling. I'll be busy for some days. Will add more fluff and smut or whatever. :P Enjoy.

They were lying on bed with Stiles' head on Derek's chest. Derek was gently running his hands through Stiles' hair. As always, they were talking. It was impossible for Stiles to keep his mouth closed. Their talks ranged from movies to weather to actors to sports to the best place for curly fries(which Stiles was obssessed with and Derek still hadn't tried _ever_ ). Did they even live in the same dimension? Stiles was shocked when Derek admitted that. He was so going to take Derek on a 'curly fries date'.

Today they were talking about Derek's past relationships (or whatever Derek had). "So. How did you get into all this?"   
  
"Well. The credit for that goes to Peter."   
  
"And who is Peter may I ask?" Stiles asked venomously. He was curious but he couldn't help feel jealous about anyone who came near his Derek. Derek quirked his lips and answered- "Peter is my uncle. He owns a club. He took me there on my eighteenth birthday."

Stiles replied with an 'oh'.

"Hmm. It intrigued me. Later I got my training there. I wanted to be a Dom because I liked taking control and also taking care of others. The power dynamics were interesting but the actual appeal was giving aftercare I guess. Also the trust that one person puts into another. "

"Uh huh. Well I like being taken cared for. By you. And I trust you with everything now" Stiles snuggled closer.   
  
"I like taking care of you baby. We can visit there sometime if you want to."

Stiles' head snapped up and he looked into Derek's eyes. "I'm not gonna be parading naked in some underground sex dungeon. You got that?" Derek couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"What made you think I wanted to share you baby? You're mine! Only I get to touch you, only I get to see you and only I get to make you come. You understand that!?"

"Yup I do. You possesive, territorial wolf". Stiles teased him.

"I have a private room in there, even without camera. They always have cameras for safety though. I am an exception. Peter trusts me."

"Well I don't have problem with that."

""Hmm. I was thinking about binding you and tickling you for hours in there. Or strapping you on a bench and have a machine fuck you for hours. Would you like that?". Stiles groaned.   
  
"I would love that. But stop talking like that. I need my beauty sleep and have loads of work tomorroww. Also my boss is a tightass".

"Um hmm. I'll take care of him for you ."  
Derek kissed him goodnight and they drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. :D

"Derek?"

"Hmn?"

"I wanna take you on a date. We've been at it for months but we haven't been on a date. And that sucks!"

"Well, you're right. Pick me up at seven this weekend."

"Now you're talking!" Stiles chirped happily and kissed Derek. They continued their breakfast and Stiles talked more than necessary as always. Derek was used to it now. More like fond of it. He would feel weird if Sties was quiet. It was just part of who Stiles was.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

As per the time, Stiles was at his doorstep, picking him up. Stiles was wearing black jeans with a half sleeved shirt and a tie. Derek was fully clad in black. Tight black jeans with a black tank-top and a black leather jacket (yay! sorry)

This was the first time he was going to date with Stiles and it was Stiles who was picking him up in his jeep. It was his mother's. After getting the job, Stiles has got that fixed. And was rather possessive about it.

Stiles ignores the judgy eyes his boyfriend gives him and pays more attention to driving. He finally reaches his favorite burger joint. Yeah! Burger joint. He wanted his first date eating burgers and curly fries. If Derek wanted to date someone who would take him to a fancy French or Italian restaurant then he can date someone posh for that! This was him and he won't change.

Stiles ordered burgers and fries for them and Derek looked at him with amused expression.

"Taking control now, are we?"

"Well yeah! I had to! Because someone has never ate curly fries in his entire life."

"Thats true as well!"

"Hmn. Just you wait. You'll love them."

Their order came soon. Derek made happy noises while eating fries.

"These are great! God! I so hate my salad now."

Stiles laughed at the compliment and then stuffed his mouth full of fries.

"I've ruined you, haven't I?" Stiles said with a cheeky grin. Derek just smiled at that.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥  
  
After finishing their meal, they decided to watch 'Star Trek Into Darkness'. Stiles babbled about Benedict Cumberbatch the entire time. They even fought about his eye color. The evening was as lovely as it could get. Stiles drove them back to Derek's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and all those kudos. ♡♥♡ I promise there will be smut in next chapter. Hope you enjoy. ^.^ xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom smut? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this for a while. :D

Derek's bathroom was huge! There is no other word for it. There were two sinks, one tub and that amazing shower. That was the favorite thing on Stiles' part. The most weird thing was probably the large mirror. Who would want to watch themselves taking a bath? One day though, Stiles appretiated it.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

After taking their shower, they were making out in the bathroom, still wet when Derek decided to take it to another level. He turned Stiles so that Stiles was facing the mirror and Derek was behind him. He was kissing and nibbling on Stiles' neck while holding his eyes in the mirror.

Watching Derek do this to him was turning him on more than anything. It was intimate on a whole new level. When he finally managed to take his eyes off Derek and look at himself, he was shocked. He had never seen himself this way. He was still dripping wet from the shower. His cock flush against his stomach. His face! His face had the most lusty, wanton, lewd expression he has ever seen. This was too much.

"Derek please!"

Derek stopped ravaging his neck and locked eyes with him on the mirror.

"If this is too much baby, use your safeword. If not, I'm not gonna stop."

Derek held him close and started running his hands over Stiles' body. They stopped at Stiles' nipples. He took them both in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched hard. Stiles moaned and arched. Closing his eyes and throwing his head over Derek's shoulder.

"Baby! Open your eyes."

Stiles groaned but managed to open them somehow.

"Look at how sensitive they are baby. So good. So good for me. God! You're beautiful Stiles you know that? You're beautiful."

Stiles managed to blush at the compliment.

His one hand drifted downwards to grab Stiles' cock. He started stroking him fast and hard. He was panting hard. His expression were even more debauched now. Watching Derek do this was more than anything he had ever experienced. He was very close now.

"You can come anytime you want. You deserved to see this! See what I see everytime. You're so perfect baby. So perfect."

Stiles came with a loud moan. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Derek pumped him through it.

He stood there for some time, trying to catch his breath and completely supported by Derek. His knees were jelly. Derek was placing small kisses on his shoulder. When he was finally able to stand on his own, he turned around and kissed Derek deeply. Derek was still hard. His hand drifted towards Derek's cock but Derek stopped him.

"I'm good baby. But if you don't leave now, you'll be late."

"You can always punish me! Bend me across that table and spank me."

"Sounds tempting. Though, be careful what you wish for."

"Fine! I'm leaving." Stiles pouted and left the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Warning-temperature play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for keeping up with it. ♡♡♡ thanks for every bookmark, comment and those lovely kudos. Sorry for not posting earlier i've been busy with other works. Love you all. Hope you enjoy. :) xoxo

Stiles was lying on the bed in their playroom. He was bound at his hands and blindfolded. Derek was placing wet kisses on his entire body. He was deliberately being slow placing lazy kisses randomly. Stiles was muttering 'please' continuosly for the past hour. Impatient brat. Derek still took his time.

Derek left the the bed and went outside. Stiles hated it when he was alone. He needed Derek's touch. Not needed, craved it desperately. Like a drug addict. But he also wanted to make Derek proud. He would be his good boy. He would wait.

It was few minutes but seemed like hours to Stiles when Derek finally returned. There was some noise but Stiles couldn't place it. That was untill he felt an ice cube on his nipple. "Ohhh." Derek's sinful mouth latched on the other one and started kissing and nibbling. The wet heat of Derek's mouth was complete contrast to the cold ice cube on the other one. And, he had sensitive nipples. He was already moaning shamelessly when Derek's switched them. Now Derek's warm mouth was lashing at his cold nub and his overly sensitive one was subjected to ice-cube. Stiles screamed and arched into him. Stiles never wanted this to end. Derek continued his sweet, vicious torture for some time. Siles' cock was leaking precome continuosly.

Derek straddled him and started running cubes randomly over his body. Occasionly flicking his nipples. One touch was enough to make his scream now. Finally Derek got off him.

He settled between Stiles' legs and spread his legs wide. He prepped him with two fingers. Then he took an ice-cube, and inserted it in Stiles' hole, but after making sure the hard edges have melted. He didn't want to hurt his baby. Finally he took Stiles' cock in his mouth. Stiles arched into him while screaming due to combined effect of ice and Derek's mouth. Derek's mouth was not the regular temperature. It was hind of hot. Not the usual warm but more than that.

Derek was gonna kill him. He continued his torment. Sucking his cock with that illegal, extra warm mouth while he kept inserting cubes into him. It was after seven cubes that Derek stopped. He kissed Stiles on the mouth hard and fast. Derek tasted like coffee? That would explain the temperature of Derek's mouth. They kissed awhile and after that Derek lined his cock at Stiles' hole. Most of the cubes had already melted. He pushed inside at once. Derek felt schorching hot inside him.

"Oh baby! You have no idea how you feel like!" Derek whispered into his ear. He started thrusting in a rough pace. The coolness was a contrast to his warm cock. It was beyond amazing. He started kissing Stiles again. It was not long before Stiles came clenching around him. Forcing his orgasm too. They kept lying there, panting before Derek finally unbound him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. :( so very sorry i had to end it abruptly but i've got a lot going on and am not capable of continuing this one for now. Hope it was worth spending your time over... May consider writing timestamps someday!? (If anyone wants to read it that is). Thanks for lovely kudos and comments. :) they really mean a LOT! ♥

It has been ten months since they started dating. Things were going extremely well with them. Derek never thought he would be enjoying commited relation with someone as mouthy as Stiles. He drove Derek mad most of the times with his never-ending talks. But he was also one of the most generous, kind, friendly, and sweet-natured person Derek had ever seen.

Stiles had met most of his family too. Everyone loved him. He and Laura would team-up to tease Derek which always resulted in Derek glaring and pouting. That caused Stiles to tease him even more saying 'Don't be such a sourwolf!' His uncle, Peter was way more interested in Stiles than he was supposed to be. Stiles said he creeped him out sometimes with his stares. Derek instinctively became way more possessive with Stiles around him. Which succeeded in keeping Peter off of his baby. Presently he would not be able to tolerate anyone touching his Stiles. He was way too precious and only made for Derek's sake. There just wasn't any other way to it. Things have definitely progressed between them and he intended to take them up to another level.

He was going to ask Stiles to move-in with him. He had tried a lot of times and failed miserably. Stiles was also giving him weird looks after that.

♥♡♥♡♥

Things have been running smoothly in their relation but Derek seemed like he was about to ask him about something but then he would close-up and then totally decide against it. Stiles wanted to confront but he did not want to pressure Derek into anything. So he decided to give Derek time. He would be there to talk about it when Derek decides he wants to. He just hoped that Derek was not going to break up with him. That will be difficult for him to deal with. Not only because of the relationship but also his jobs. That would cause a lot of complications. He didn't want that! Things were almost perfect now and he hoped they would continue to be the same.

When Stiles reached office today, Derek was giving him grave looks.

"Stiles I need to talk to you about something. We are going out for dinner tonight!"

Nope. That didn't sound good. At all! They always said something like that before breaking up right!? He only nodded at that. He did not want to create any drama in the office. He would rather prepare himself now.

♥♡♥♡♥

They were at a fine restaurant nearby and Stiles was quieter than usual. Which was odd. They were both awkwardly fidgeting while eating their dinner. As soon as it was finished Derek decided to just go through it.

"So. Its been awhile since we are dating. Things are going exceptionally well."

"Uh huh. I agree with you there. And??"

Derek fidgeted some more, drank his water before finally blurting it out-

"I think I'm in love with you and would really like it if you moved-in with me!"

Stiles stared at him for a few moments awestruck.

"So you're not breaking up with me! And you're.. you're in _love_ with me? Wow!"

"Why would I break-up with you Stiles?"

"Uh. Nevermind! I'm stupid and I think too much. But this is great. I would love to move-in with you! And i've been in love with you for quite awhile."

Derek smiled at that and leaned across the table to give Stiles a chaste kiss.

"Lets go home then!"  
♥♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all folks.♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a hopeless sap with no love-life of my own.

# Epilogue

Derek had been acting weird for the past few days, Stiles had seen him talking in hushed tones with Laura and their always ended as soon as one of them saw him. He tried bringing it up but Derek always managed to change the topic one way or the other. There was nothing wrong with their relation as of now, infact it had been the best time of his life. So he wasn't worried about that. Derek's suspicious behaviour left him confused.  
  
The answer to the question came sooner than he anticipated and Stiles could not possibly have been prepared for it.  
  
It was weekend and they had just finished their dinner and the dishes. Stiles was in mood for movie night. While he was going through dvds, Derek escaped into their bedroom only to return after a minute. He had a determined look on his face, Stiles noticed after he had picked out the dvd. He narrowed his eyes at Derek and moved cautiously towards him.  
  
"Derek, you okay?! You have been acting quite strange for the past few days. If there is something bothering you, we can talk about it."  
  
Derek's face remained completely neutral, not giving away anything. He looked like a soldier going to a war. He didn't reply to the question but moved closer to him. When he was in front of him he dropped down carefully to one knee, his right hand escaping into his  
sweats' pocket. This _couldn't_ be what he was thing right?! His hand came up slowly holding a black velvet box. A gasp escaped Stiles' throat as soon as he opened it. Inside was a platinum band with their initials engraved on it.  
  
Derek cleared his throat. "Umm I'm no good at these things but you're the best thing to ever happen to me! I can't imagine having a life without you now. God! I love you baby, to the core. Please... Marry me?"  
  
Tears brimed in Stiles' eyes. Nothing with Derek has been ordinary but _this_ was beyond surreal. He lunged forward, burrowing his head in Derek's neck muttering a litany of _yesyesyes_. Derek chuckled before pulling him in for a kiss. It was short as Derek pulled away to put the band on his finger. He took out another identical one and Stiles returned the favour.  
  
They got married next month and were gifted with tickets for a month long trip to Europe for their honeymoon by Laura.  
  
♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥  
  
:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Didn't like it? Lemme know!


End file.
